darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Aeacus
Darth Aeacus, formerly known as Anthony Brody and Recoj Tiswani, was a male Dark Lord of the Sith during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born on Coruscant in 17 BBY as Anthony Brody, he developed a split personality after fending for himself in Coruscant's underworld. His split personality, Daniel, was recruited as an Imperial assassin and set about destabilizing the Rebellion. When Anthony became aware of his alter ego's activities, an inner battle took place that resulted in Anthony taking on the alias of Recoj Tiswani. After the end of the Galactic Civil War, Recoj joined the Jedi Order. Recoj also fell in love with New Republic fighter pilot Andria Lynn, and the two later wed. Andria was later killed in battle, and a grief-ridden Recoj fell under the sway of Dark Lady Lumiya. The former Emperor's Hand taught Recoj the ways of the Dark Side and he would later garner the Sith name Darth Aeacus. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Aeacus joined forces with New Republic Admiral Sev Cacherev and Jedi Knights Magenta Marr and Narek Taol,the latter eventually becoming a student under him, along with Logan Cole. Aeacus later suffered from amnesia,losing his memory and reclaiming his life as Recoj Tiswani.Soon after, Aeacus became the leader of Sinkhole Intelligence Group (SIG) with Narek and infiltrated the Peace Brigade to rescue Senator Concre Kaiv. 'History' 'Anthony Brody (1 BBY)' Born Anthony Brody, Aeacus was born during the rise of the Empire. Anthony, raised in Coruscant's middle class, was expected to uphold the Empire's ideals and morals, as well as their lenient code of ethics. However, the events surrounding his youth not only blasted away that expectation, but also fueled a resentment towards the fledgling Empire. Anthony was the son of HoloNet star Leria Wynn, and former Republic captain Spence Wynn. Leria died during childbirth and since her career was short, she was not able to leave much stability behind to a now single parent, Spence. Anthony's father did the best at raising him, and often taught him the wrongdoings of the Empire and how the days of the Republic and the Clone Wars were his glory days. However, when Anthony was seven years old, his father never returned from a trip to the local paper depot. A now abandoned Anthony had no other family to turn to, and found solace in the depths of the Underworld. Anthony was able to find the caring and gentle Mona Arduke, who, though poor, cared for Anthony and gave him food and shelter. Mona died peacefully in her sleep of old age when Anthony was thirteen, and Anthony was unable to find any other place to go. Anthony spent the next three years roaming Coruscant, moving from place to place and never spending too much time in one spot. There were several instances in which Anthony would fall or run into a gang of thugs and believed himself lost, and yet by some stroke of luck, managed to run fast enough or leap high enough to escape and survive. He relied on that 'luck' to make it by and steal enough credits from passer-bys. Through all the turmoil of his life, Anthony developed a split personality who went by the name, Daniel. Daniel would take over Anthony's mind frequently, and Anthony had no memory of his activities during that time. Daniel was eventually employed by Mob boss Celian Rove on Coruscant, taking out civilians and political enemies of Rove's. He would eventually get entangled with the Empire. 'Missing Years (1 BBY-4 ABY)' For the next five years, Anthony's alter ego, Daniel, took over and became an assassin and street thug. Through that personality, Anthony became thrust into the world of the Rebellion and their war with the Empire. He also discovered his Force sensitivity, and later took on the identity of Recoj Tiswani. 'Life As a Jedi (4 ABY- 20 ABY)' After the fall of the Empire, Recoj found refuge on Terephon, in the Hapes Cluster, and lived with his Uncle Filius Groveden, though commonly known as Grove. While on Hapes, Recoj met Zora Vorn and the two began a short lived romance. Zora, however, had successfully given Recoj the mental strength and stability to move on from his split personality and the trouble it had caused him, and he joined the New Republic military in 7 ABY. In 8 ABY, during the Fourth Battle of Kuat, Recoj met Andria Lynn, and the two fell in love. In 10 ABY, the two married and Recoj was finally happy. However, two years later, Andria was killed during the Battle for Darksaber. Saddened with the loss of his wife, Recoj traveled to Terephon where he took comfort in old flame, Zora Vorn, though the relationship ended quickly. Recoj then took comfort in the Jedi, and joined the Jedi Academy in 13 ABY. There, Recoj delved into the light, and believed that by being a Jedi, he would honor Andria's memory. In 20 ABY, when Recoj was 37 standard years old, he was granted the rank of Jedi Knight. However, Recoj was unable to move on from Andria's death and abandoned the Jedi, faking his death in an attempt to rid himself of all allegiances and duties. Recoj fled to the Outer Rim, hopping from world to world. 'Grooming a Dark Lord (21 ABY-25 ABY)' While making a living on the Outer Rim world of Telos, a depressed Recoj happened across the Dark Lady Lumiya, who was under the guise of Lila DeMure, a local mechanic in 21 ABY. Recoj became infatuated with her, and the Dark Lady sensed his Force-sensitivity and anger over the loss of Andria. Using her Force phantoms, Lumiya projected the image of Andria into Aeacus's head, promising him long talks and reconciliations with her if he became her apprentice. Recoj, blinded by passion, agreed to follow Lumiya after she revealed her true identity to him, and learned the ways of the Dark Side. Under Lumiya's tutelage, Recoj harnessed his already strong Force powers into a deadly weapon. However, Recoj became increasingly unbalanced and bitter. The loss of Andria and obsession to save her became too much and he became ruled by his emotions. Lumiya pitied Recoj's mental state, and in 23 ABY abandoned his training and left him stranded on Tatooine. After finding a way off planet, Recoj traveled to the Sith world of Korriban where he vowed to learn how to create Force Phantoms in a desperate attempt to spend any time with Andria. After arriving on Korriban, Recoj trekked the dangerous landscape and made it to the Valley of the Dark Lords. Though in ruins, Recoj found the holocron of Darth Ielus, a powerful Dark Lord of the Old Sith Order. Under Darth Ielus's guidance, Recoj completed his Sith training and fashioned himself a new lightsaber and a new name: Darth Aeacus. Now a Sith Lord, Aeacus sought out knowledge of more Force groups, not satisfied with the knowledge Ielus had bestowed upon him. He had yet to learn how to project Force Phantoms, and was desperate to find any way to bring back Andria. In 24 ABY, Aeacus spent his days traveling to multiple Force groups, including the Sorcerer's of the Rhand and the Dathomiri Witches. Aeacus met the powerful Dathomiri Witch, Deluya, who finally broke him. She proved in Aeacus's mind that the quest to bring back Andria was futile and that his turning on the Jedi and living as a Sith was only done to suppress his pain. She claimed him weak, and Aeacus slaughtered her. Though he believed her right, Aeacus had been twisted into an emotional, angry man. He had no hope of redeeming himself in the eyes of the Jedi who believed him in dead, nor did he have any desire to help himself. But Aeacus had one thing in mind- destroy the Yuuzhan Vong who had just invaded the galaxy. 'Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY-30 ABY)' Insurance Policy His existence was kept a secret to the galaxy, though during the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong war, Darth Aeacus believed it was better to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong than stay hidden. Aeacus soon traveled to Kamino, where he requested from Ten Li that he be given a clone, and he used his powers and angers to threaten her into giving him a clone for a reduced rate. A Common Enemy After the Battle of Ithor, Aeacus traveled to Bilbringi, the next target of the Yuuzhan Vong. There, he met with his old and beloved friend, Admiral Sev Cacherev. Cacherev was not happy with what Aeacus had become, and Aeacus knew their friendship was no more. When the Yuuzhan Vong attacked Bilbringi, Aeacus met Jedi Knights Magenta Marr, Narek Taol, and Tasha Rommim. Always the flirt, Tasha and Aeacus shared some sexual chemistry, though the two's affiliations rid themselves of any possible relationship. However, Aeacus was tempted by the Jedi Knight, for she reminded him very much like Andria. During the battle, Aeacus teamed up with the Jedi, realizing that any victory against the Yuuzhan Vong would be won with the Jedi's help. However, the relationship was tense, especially since the Jedi had believed Recoj Tiswani had died. After escaping capture on the Yuuzhan Vong worldship belonging to High Priest Daush E'clet and repelling the forces of Supreme Commander Mazul Serq, Aeacus helped stopped the assassination of Sev Cacherev. Taking on an Apprentice The Yuuzhan Vong ended up winning the battle, and Aeacus fled back to Kamino to collect his clone. While on Kamino, Ten Li attempted to keep Aeacus waiting for his clone in order for the Jedi to arrive and capture him. However, Aeacus saw through her plan and collected his clone. The Jedi- Narek Taol, Magenta Marr, and Logan Cole- arrived, however, before Aeacus got off planet. Aeacus sensed a darkness in Logan Cole, and used it to twist him to the Dark Side and become his apprentice. The Yuuzhan Vong soon attacked the planet, and Aeacus dueled Magenta and the Yuuzhan Vong at the same time. After Logan killed Ten Li, Aeacus officially accepted him as his apprentice, though soon after Aeacus was knocked unconscious by the Yuuzhan Vong. A Sith Heir Aeacus awoke to find himself on board a Jedi ship, Logan among them. Aeacus managed to sneak off of the ship, taking Jedi Knight Narek Taol along. Narek agreed to be Aeacus's new apprentice, for Aeacus believed Logan to be a betrayer. Aeacus also knew that Narek wished to join Aeacus to kill him, but he used that to further turn Narek. The pair set off for Terephon, where Aeacus asked Zora to keep his clone safe. Zora agreed, and Aeacus also sensed the presence of a fourteen year old boy, his son, Tam. Aeacus was shocked he had a son, and not happy that Narek now knew. The Dark Lord soon had a vision that the Yuuzhan Vong were planning on attacking Hapes, and along with Narek, Aeacus set out to warn the Queen Mother Teneniel Djo. While on Hapes, Aeacus and Narek were attacked by Magenta, Jedi Knight Tenel Ka, Jedi Master Verac Res'oth, Mandalorain warrior Jula Fhen, and a reluctant Logan Cole. The Battle of Hapes Narek's plan to kill Aeacus soon failed when he saw Magenta again, and Aeacus slipped away to the New Republic fleet above. The fleet was being commanded by Sev Cacherev and former assassin turned friend, Bera Dukiil, though the fleet's personnel was at a bare minimum for the New Republic wanted to sacrifice Hapes to save Kashyyyk. The Jedi tracked him to the Star Destroyer, and Aeacus, despite his pleas to Sev, was locked in the brig. However, Aeacus soon felt the presence of another Sith, who came to rescue him. The Sith later revealed himself to be Darth Judicar, though Aeacus believed him to be weak and undeserving of the title. Sev and Bera soon went over to discuss a treaty with Yuuzhan Vong priest, Daush E'clet and Commander Mazul Serq, both from Bilbringi. Aeacus and Judicar soon made a treaty with the Jedi, and the groups worked together to go to the worldship to save Sev, for they knew the Yuuzhan Vong would kill him. After arriving, Aeacus was given the choice to surrender himself to the Yuuzhan Vong or watch Sev be murdered by E'clet, and Aeacus made the startling choice to surrender. After his surrender, however, E'clet brutally murdered Sev, Aeacus's old friend. The other Jedi managed to escape with Bera, though Logan was reluctant. Duel With Narek Taol Aeacus was brought to the Embrace of Pain, where he was tortured without end. The Yuuzhan Vong later brought him to Kashyyyk, where he was rescued surprisingly not only by Logan, but Jedi Narek Taol and Magenta Marr, among others. During his escape from Kashyyyk, however, Aeacus discovered that his son- Tam, was onboard and had been captured. Aeacus rescued his son and escaped the battle. However, their time together was short lived for Tam was soon kidnapped by Narek Taol, who, due to the loss of Magenta Marr at Kashyyyk, wished for Aeacus's help. Aeacus and Logan tracked Narek to Kuat, where Narek and his partner, Dovar Lyle, revealed that Tam was safe- but that he was on some far off planet. Narek requested that Aeacus help him in saving Magenta, otherwise he would never see his son again. A duel ensued, one that allowed Narek to tap into his Dark Side. Narek was able to gain the upper hand, and stabbed Aeacus after the man had been disarmed. Due to quick timing, however, Aeacus was saved when Senator Concre Kaiv had him attended to on Coruscant with Jedi Master Verac Res'oth, while Narek had escaped to parts unknown. A Life Shattered Two weeks later, Aeacus was approached by Res'oth, who informed him that two Jedi: Rolf Taol (Narek's father) and his young apprentice Caden Morro, had taken it upon themselves to eleminate Aeacus as a threat. However, Res'oth, despite his hatred for the Sith, could not allow the Jedi to commit such a crime and vowed to help Aeacus. As Concre Kaiv waited to pick up the fleeing Force users, the two Dark Jedi attacked Aeacus and Verac. Though Verac was able to fend them off, the wounded Aeacus was brutally attacked by Caden Morro before the Verpine Jedi was able to fend off their attackers and escape on Kaiv's ship, though he first learned that there was a schism within the Order that followed Rolf Taol. Kaiv and Res'oth took Aeacus to Naboo, where Queen Taltia agreed to help them and keep their existence there quiet. However, the attack on Aeacus proved too great, and the man woke up with no memory of his past life. Verac informed him that his name was Recoj Tiswani, a Jedi, and refused to tell him how he was a Sith Lord in hopes to turn the man back to the light. Believing himself to once again being Recoj Tiswani, Aeacus grew fond of his doctor, Elia McLellan. Three weeks later, Concre Kaiv was shot by a mysterious assassin- Aeacus's whereabouts were no longer a secret. The attackers, Rolf Taol and Caden Morro, quickly attacked Aeacus and Elia, who revealed herself to be an agent of the Bothan SpyNet and her real name being Niki Valde. Aeacus was forced to trust Niki, and the two worked together to fight back the Bothan spies and Taol and Morro both. Meanwhile, Verac found Concre Kaiv's shooter, Aeacus's own son Tam Vorn. Tam seemingly died in the encounter, and Verac returned to the Jedi Order. Organization Crime While traveling to Felucia, Niki revealed to Aeacus of his life as a Sith Lord, and Aeacus vowed to never again dabble in the Dark Side. When the pair arrived over Felucia, they found that the Peace Brigade was attacking the planet and Bera Dukiil, Black Sun leader, was busy fending them off. Niki then turned over Aeacus to Bera, who had been the one who had hired Rolf Taol and Caden Morro to recover Aeacus and bring him to her. Along with Narek Taol, Bera blamed Aeacus for Sev's death and wanted both of them to pay. Aeacus was hurt by Niki's betrayal, even if it had been reluctant. Bera, however, had grown past her petty angers and partnered with both Aeacus and Narek to beat back the Peace Brigade and form the Sinkhole Organization. With Aeacus and Narek as its head, they set about gathering intelligence against the Yuuzhan Vong. The pair worked together to find out that Senator Concre Kaiv was being held by the Yuuzhan Vong, and enlisted in the Peace Brigade as a cover to go behind enemy lines. While serving Bombosa Binks, Aeacus and Narek learned that the Yuuzhan Vong planned on attacking the Jedi Academy on Yavin Four, and went down to the battle to help their old Jedi friends. Saving Ariel Erose and a few other Jedi from a battalion of Peace Brigade, Aeacus and Narek gained Ariel's trust by helping the Jedi flee the planet alive by passing along valuable Peace Brigade information to the Jedi. Aeacus and Narek were then informed that a impressively large worldship was orbiting near Imperial Space and that the Imperials planned to attack it, and they went to the Jedi with the news. Aeacus and Narek joined Corran Horn's Jedi team to infiltrate the worldship and destroy it. Legacy Little is known about the outcome of Darth Aeacus, though rumors exist that he fathered another child, and continued his line. The lineage would descend as far down as Darth Morsus and Imperial Knight Ailyn Morge, both of whom lived their lives during the Imperial-Sith War. Morsus, having turned to the Dark Side like his rumored ancestor, would be placed on opposing sides of his sister, Ailyn, when he swore allegiance to Sith Lord Darth Krayt. While Ailyn served Emperor Roan Fel, Morsus was slain by the Jedi on Dathomir. Word reached Ailyn of her brother's death on Dathomir, and though she grieved, her resolve did nothing but strengthened when it came to destroying Darth Krayt. Personality As a teenager, Aeacus, then Anthony Brody, was used to being ravaged apart by the galaxy. Losing his parents at an early age, Anthony had to fend for himself, developing a closed off relationship with others and keeping to himself. Resilient and a survivor, Anthony lived in the underworld, gaining the needed attributes of sacrifice and needed violence. Anthony also developed a split personality, Daniel, who served the Empire. His mind broken and shattered, Anthony had to fight the Empire as Daniel helped it. It is unknown what became of his split personality. After the fall of the Empire, now Recoj Tiswani, he lived the good life by serving the New Republic military. When Recoj met the love of his life, Andria Lynn, his personality became much more upbeat and excited. With Andria's death, Recoj was initially held together and became a Jedi Knight. But his loneliness was too much, and old doubts and fears from his old life as Anthony Brody rose up again and he shunned his duties, faking his death and fleeing to the Outer Rim. He was than manipulated into becoming a Sith by Lady Lumiya and Darth Ielus, both of whom twisted Recoj's already shattered and fragile mind. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, now Darth Aeacus, he was bitter and angry, though inconsistent and often changed his minds on allegiances. Aeacus's erratic behavior and emotional outbursts were symptoms of his twisted mind, something that had been in the workings since his teenage days as Anthony Brody. When he suffered from amnesia, Aeacus once again took up the name of Recoj and became a much more stable person, not having remember his years of madness. Behind the Scenes Created as one of the original Approaching Darkness characters in 2007, Darth Aeacus has since been fleshed out and turned into a more intricate character than the black and white Sith Lord he once was. Now an amnesiac, Aeacus had attempted to repent for his wrongdoings as Recoj Tiswani. Furthermore, he has spread to the site, Shattered Darkness in 2009 as a teenager going by the name of Anthony Brody. Appearances *''Street Rat'' *''Kamino: Cloning Labs: Part I'' *''Bilbringi: The Coming Inferno'' *''Kamino: Cloning Labs: Part II'' *''Hyperspace: On Route to Tatooine'' *''Terephon: A Past Unveiled'' *''Hyperspace: Tortured Soul'' *''Kashyyyk: Stars of Hell'' *''Kuat: Fiery Aftermath'' *''Coruscant: Choosing a Side'' *''Naboo: Rehabilitation'' *'' Felucia: A Slave's Fancy'' *''Hyperspace: Loyalties'' *''Jedi Academy: Behind Enemy Lines'' *''Crusade'' '' Site Shattered Darkness Approaching Darkness Category:Shattered Darkness Category:Approaching Darkness Category:Characters Category:Sith